Rescue
by wunderlande
Summary: Butters wants to stop being the rescuee and become the rescuer. Kenny just wants a bag of frozen peas for his black eye.


Is anybody turned off by this Share thing over to the right?

It kinda annoys me when it off centers things. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, feel free to look at me like I'm crazy. Free of charge.

I also updated my profile if anyone cares. Have a look inside my mind, if you don't mind.

Moving on, this is based on the song "Rescue Me" by Mr. Little Jeans. I suggest you look at the lyrics to really get the 'based' part. Anyways, enjoy?

* * *

><p>Rescue<p>

"Oh hamburgers."

Butters sighed as his powder-blue skirt caught onto another tree branch. He pulled at it, not caring about ruining it since the thing was already ripped. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Kenny stepping off a rock, cupping his left eye. Butters turned back to the ground and watched his step as he climbed on a tree root, trying to balance with his pink flats.

He stared into the distance as the dim moonlight lit the wooded path in front of him. He saw the edge of the forest and barely smiled. He was happy to finally get out, but something inside ached at his heart. And when he looked back, he immediately knew just what that something was.

The black-wearing Kenny leaned against a tree and let the rough bark scratch his back. He licked the dry blood off his spilt lips and shivered as a sharp wind blew though the treetops, sending down the brown autumn leaves. It was night, it was cold, and he was annoyed, beaten, and bruised. He gritted his teeth and let out a distressed yell.

"Fuck!"

The petit boy ahead of him frowned and pulled Kenny's dark coat closer to his body and felt the warmth seep out and into his cold body. He did not want it to, but the memory of the night danced about his head and dipped into his mind.

Cartman had forced Butters to dress up as a girl for a date to trick the rest of the boys into thinking the fat boy had a girlfriend (much less a friend). Admittedly it had worked, at least up to the point where Fatty got drunk and essentially tried to kiss the newly formed 'girl.' As luck would have it, Kenny just so happened to be at the same bar and saved Butters from his would-be attacker. Unfortunately, the fatter boy did not seem to take a punch to the face well, and well, returned the favour like a bad wedding gift (and a couple times more). Butters pulled Kenny out of the bar fight, and the two ran off like dishes and spoons into the woods.

And here they were.

Butters stumbled over to the suffering boy. Dried tears streaked his face and pink eyeliner bled on his cheeks. His feet throbbed in an acute pain when he took every step over, but nothing mattered, not when it came down to an agonised Kenny.

"Kenny?" Butters squeaked out. He shrunk down when said boy turned and glared at the speaker. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Kenny, c-can I walk you home?"

The taller blondie was taken back by Butter's abrupt offer, especially since it was bold, unusual and sort of unappealing. But when he pushed against the tree to stand tall again, he looked over Butter's dirty flats, ripped and stained white-and-pink tights, destroyed powder blue skirt, loose-but-tucked-in pink button-up shirt, and long, matted golden hair. He began to reconsider, not because of how the younger boy looked, but how hard the guy had to work and what he was forced to go through. It would be a shame to let the poor buddy down and brutally kill his efforts. Plus, he needed a bag of frozen peas for his eye.

He sighed and took in Fall's frigid air. "Yeah, Butters, let's go home." He stared at the out-stretched hand trying to guide him. Sighing in his own mind, he took it gently, smiled, and the two of them walked off into the streets.

The wind whistled a magic calling every time or another, but the night was otherwise peaceful and lovely. Midnight was close to striking as the grey gravel under their shoes crunched pleasantly like potato chips. The sky was also a soft grey as nocturnal clouds scrambled their way across the openness. It was a night so pure and so simple, it made Butters wonder just how could the horrible beginning could have such a beautiful ending.

Being so much more than just the end of the day, it was the first time Butters was so affirmative about his heart-aching feelings for Kenny. Sometimes, he'd stutter out a nice three-word phase to his mirror in hopes of actually being able to say them to his crush, but other times, he was left in such a despair that uttering, or even thinking for that matter, of those words gave him a bad nausea that he could barely stomach.

By five past midnight, the couple finally made to the beat-down, sorry-for-an-excuse house that was void of any living person. Apparently, all had gone out with friends, co-workers, and alcohol cravings. Conveniently, the two blonds were alone to fend for themselves until sunrise.

Kenny, having nothing else to do, decided to use the birthday present Tweek had gotten for him: hazelnut vanilla coffee beans. He thought it was so much better to drink with company than drink alone. Butters provided the perfect company, albeit in tears and distraught. Having no coffee grinder, he placed two cups of beans into the blender instead. How Tweek would kill him if he found out (or maybe think of a conspiracy of why Kenny had a blender but not a coffee grinder). He poured the grinded beans in a cheap metal pot and lit the stovetop, placing the pot on top of the fire. After pouring cold water inside, he went to the freezer to pick up a pack of cold, frozen peas given to him by Cartman as a joke ("This is gourmet to you, Poor Boy!"), place it to his black eye and sat down on the sofa with Butters who was twiddling his fingers.

Cold was seeping through the poorly insulated walls where the old green paint was cracking and peeling off. It had been getting colder even though it was just the start of fall. Of course, this was Colorado, the king of cold and ski trips. Alaska had to be the Ice Queen with polar bear peasants. But Kenny could not have cared less since Butters had scooted closer to combat his own shivers. Tired of Butters' slow attempt to cuddle, the older boy wrapped an arm around the younger one's waist and pulled him close, making the old sofa creak and groan in the process. And it was fine; the sofa may have been over twenty years old, but Butters was brand new compared to everything else in the house.

Butters held his breath, startled over Kenny's fast approach. Growing faint from the lack of oxygen, he began to breathe but only slower and softer. He was afraid one big intake would blow the house down. He stared at the unmoving hand at his side, blushing when he finally realised how close he was to his companion. Despite its owner's reputation of being completely filthy and dirty, the hand looked clean and untouched by the wicked Mother Nature and her wicked winged wind. It felt soft as it dug into Butter's tummy and tickled him. Wait.

Butters giggled as Kenny tickled his sides. "K-Kenny, stop that! He, he!" He tried a fruitless attempt to push the blond off.

"You're so ticklish, Butters!" He had a wide grin on and was laughing like a happy hyena with a dead gazelle.

Said boy looked up and smiled. "I bet you are too." He reached up to Kenny and wiggled his delicate fingers.

"He, he, he, sto-stop it, Butters!" He tried to shake the boy's grip, but laughter trapped him like a helpless, fat bunny rabbit. "Okay, uncle, uncle, I give up!"

Butters lifted his arms in victory. Smiling, he sat along side with Kenny who was trying to catch his breath. He tapped his weekdays' shoes together and fiddled his thumbs. "You can't win in a tickle fight w-with me, K-Kenny." He glanced over to see his companion grinning widely at him. With a blush burning his normally-pale face, the tiny blond turned away in strong embarrassment.

"Yeah? Well, you wanna know what fight I _can_ win?" Dangerously smirking with evil, intent-filled eyes, Kenny leaned closer to Butters who was leaning back with a horrified face. Stretching his arms out like a terrifying vampire, at least as scary as Dracula or Edward, though it was really unusual to place the two in the same sentence, and what is he going on about? Kenny mentally slapped himself and reached out to wrap his arms around Butters, encased in a hug. "You can't fight against my manly arms," a muffled voice escaped from the hugee's delicate shoulder.

Butters felt his whole body flush with heat from embarrassment and Kenny's natural body heat. It was better than a heating pad or an electric blanket; it was company that he could fall in love with, and he did. "Well, I guess you're right, Kenny, but I wouldn't want to fight a-against you anyways."

"Hah! I wouldn't want you to either," he replied, chuckling hard enough to give his 'victim' shivers. Not moving from position, in case the feeling might make him tear up, he continued to hug Butters while talking. "You know, Butters, I was having a real bad day until you came along in the bar. Honestly, I was about to off myself," he laughed but stopped short when he felt his buddy tense like a rabbit. "I'm sorry. I just really want to say thank you for rescuing me." Kenny's voice cracked as his nose flared with a stinging sensation and tears began to slip down his heated cheeks.

If Cartman and his 'girl' hadn't arrive at that bar, Kenny supposed that he would have drank himself into a drunk stupor and throw himself off a bridge for the tenth time. His friends that day just didn't make him feel like he belonged. He was third wheel with Kyle and Stan and a test subject for the fat boy. But seeing Butters, dressed up in make-up and a skirt, frightened out of his mind in a place he didn't have a place in, made Kenny feel full of anger. The poor, innocent kid was being exposed and used. What of person does that to others?

Butters froze as he heard sounds of silent sobbing float from his crush to his ears. Never would he believe that Kenny cries. He was always fooling around his three friends with a happy grin on his face. Sadness couldn't reach him. But this, this moment was the breakdown of Kenneth McCormick, a boy Butter now knew was torture on the inside. And Butters was determined to never see this side of him again.

Not doing so before for a reason unknown to him, the tinier blond hugged back, squeezing tighter than the former hugger. "K-Kenny, I'm going to make sure I rescue you from whatever bothers you from now on, an-and, even Eric won't let you down anymore!" _I'll give a you a safe place to go to_, he told himself over and over again.

"Butters, if I wasn't hugging you right now, I would have hugged you."

The addressed boy smiled, glad to be cared for.

And after sitting in an aching position in they had to stretch out for a couple of minutes to crack bones, Kenny picked up the pack of now-dripping-and-thawed peas he placed on the couch arm to initiate a tickle fight and said to Butters who was yawning, "Hey, you want gourmet pea soup?"


End file.
